


Light

by tessascottxxi



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15438357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessascottxxi/pseuds/tessascottxxi
Summary: May these words be the firstTo find your earsThe world is brighter than the sunNow that you're here.ORScott bonds with his newborn daughter.





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is both named after and inspired by the song "Light" by Sleeping at Last. Go take a listen on youtube to get you in the right mood for this! Dedicated to Scott's apparent baby fever. This takes place in the same universe as my other VM family fics, though chronologically would come before them.

A small whimper from the plastic bassinet in the corner wakes Scott up from his sleep. He was exhausted, having been awake for the past 32 hours, running on pure adrenaline. He got up to inspect the source of the sound as he tried to think back over the last 36 hours. He was on the ice with Marie-France and one of his junior teams working on perfecting the choreography of their short dance for their first Grand Prix event of the season in just a few weeks, when he felt his phone vibrating incessantly in his pocket. He normally kept his phone locked up in the office during coaching, but the last few weeks had been different. He was expecting a very important call, and from the moment he saw her contact show up on his screen, he knew this was it. 

The following 24 hours had been a blur of sweltering August heat, the sterile smell of the hospital, a crushing pain to his right hand, whispered words of encouragement, and then the most beautiful sound he ever heard as his daughter filled her lungs with air for the first time and let the world know she had arrived. (His new favourite sound slotted -very narrowly- above Tessa’s laugh-cry that he heard in Vancouver and Pyeongchang, as well as on their wedding day and the night she told him she was pregnant)

His daughter. His daughter. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of hearing that. He quickly grabbed her out of her bassinet and held her close. Tessa was finally sound asleep, getting some quality rest for the first time in days, and he really didn’t want to wake her. Their daughter had just nursed 30 minutes ago, right before Tessa fell asleep, so he knew she wasn’t hungry and hoped he’d be able to calm her before his wife woke up.

He bounced up and down, pacing in small circles around the room as her cries turned into little whimpers into his shoulder, and soon enough the room was quiet again. He returned to the chair he had been sleeping in and sat down, without ever taking his eyes off his beautiful daughter. He thought he could look at her for the rest of his life and it still wouldn’t be enough. He placed a kiss to the wispy, dark hairs on the top of her head and inhaled her intoxicating baby scent, before returning to studying her face. He took in her furrowed little brow, she was a thinker, just like her mom. Her long, dark lashes, stark against her pale pink skin. Her perfect little button nose. Her small pouting lips. He counted her 10 fingers, placing a kiss on them as they wrapped tightly around his own. He unwrapped the bottom of her blanket, and counted her 10 tiny toes. He felt a swell of pride when he saw the small bracelet around her ankle with his name on it.

MOIR, Baby Girl, it read. But she wasn’t just baby girl Moir anymore, she had a name now. Olivia. Olivia Alma Moir. He cried when Tessa told him she wanted to name her after his mom. As he ran his thumb along the bottom of foot, she pulled her foot back, curling back into the little ball she had been in for the last 9 months. When he looked back up, he noticed that she was awake once again. Her dark blue eyes blinking up and studying his face seriously.

“Hi baby” he whispered quietly and ran his finger gently down her soft cheek. “I’m your daddy. I’m so happy you’re finally here”.

Olivia blinked her big eyes at him, like she understood, so he continued.

“I’ve been waiting for you for so long. I know that your eyes still need to adjust, but I hope you can tell that you’ve brought so much light into the world. My world. The world is so much brighter now that you’re here. I’m not sure if you understand me, but there’s some things I want to tell you. Some promises to make. Olivia, I promise, I’ll give you everything I have, I’ll teach you everything I know. I will always hold you close, but I’ll also learn when to let you go. The world can be a pretty scary place sometimes, but I promise to protect you from the bad parts. With every heartbeat I have left in my life, I will defend your every breath”. His voice began to shake a little, but his smart, strong little girl reached out to grab his fingers as if to encourage him to continue.

“Olivia, you are loved, you are so, so loved. More than you’ll ever know. Please don’t ever forget that. I will spend all my days proving to you just how loved you are. Your heart is so young, you don’t realize it now, but you hold an unimaginable light inside of you, my love”.

The tears were coming freely now, landing softly on Olivia’s little pink blanket, but he didn’t care. This was so important to him, he needed to say this.

“I haven’t always been the best person in my life. I’ve made some mistakes, done hurtful things to people- just ask your mom. Or don’t” he laughed softly, “But I promise you, I’ll do better, I’ll work so hard to be better for you and for your mom. I’ll rearrange the stars for you, Liv. I’ll pull them right down to you. I’ll do anything for you. From now, until my last heartbeat, I will protect you, and love you, and cherish you. Olivia, I promise that to you”.

Scott let out a watery chuckle as Olivia slowly shut her eyes once again. He laid back in his chair, settling her on his chest, when he felt a hand reaching over to grab his. He looked into Tessa’s watery eyes and tear stained cheeks, and a sense of light contentment settled over him for the first time in his life.

(Realistically, Scott knew that Olivia did not understand a work he said to her that day. So he repeated it to her, and to her siblings, on every birthday until he couldn't anymore. And when 57 year old Olivia found those promises written on a note addressed to her a week after his death, she smiled through her tears because he fulfilled every single promise).

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me as I was driving home with my ipod on shuffle and "Light" by Sleeping at Last came on. Seriously, go listen to it, it is one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard, and Scott's big speech is taken directly from the chorus of the song. Come find me on tumblr or twitter with the same username as here: tvmoivefan


End file.
